happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sled Only Memory
"Sled Only Memory" is a HTFF episode. Plot The Treeless Sisters are taking a break and eating sandwiches on their bobsled, with their other food items behind them. Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty, who seem to be very hungry, are watching them from their own bobsled. They have an idea of stealing The Treeless Sisters' food items as the cure for their hunger. So, Lifty and Shifty get out of Crafty's bobseld to steal the food items while Crafty waits for them. Lifty and Shifty eventually manage to steal The Treeless Sisters' food items discreetly, but are quicky noticed when they try to get back to Crafty's bobseld with the stolen food items. The Treeless Sisters chase Lifty and Shifty, but Lifty and Shifty manage to make their way back to Crafty's bobseld, as well as pushing Crafty's bobsled before getting in. Crafty then charges her bobsled forward towards The Treeless Sisters. However, The Treeless Sisters manage to dodge Crafty's bobsled. The Treeless Sisters are then angry at this, so they push their own bobsled for a few seconds and then get on it. They begin to pursue Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty. Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty are seen riding happily on their bobsled, thinking that they have lost The Treeless Sisters. However, when they look back, they see that The Treeless Sisters are angrily chasing them. So, they speed up, but The Treeless Sisters speed up too. From this point, the chase gets intense. Crafty, Lifty, and Shifty then have the idea of stopping The Treeless Sisters from chasing them by throwing snowballs at them. So, Lifty and Shifty get the snowballs under the bobsled's seat and then begin throwing them at The Treeless Sisters. But they miss, as The Treeless Sisters dodge them. Willia then gives Water Flower and Beava the snowballs and orders them to throw at Lifty, Shifty, and Crafty. At this point, Water Flower, Beava, Lifty, and Shifty end up throwing snowballs at each other while Willia and Crafty are driving their bobsled. But the snowballs miss all their targets. It was until Lifty throws his snowball to Willia's face, which makes her lose control of her bobsled, thus making her bobsled crash from flipping over. However, Water Flower manages to jump from Willia's bobsled to Crafty's bobsled and struggles against her, while Willia and Beava are unfortunately killed by their bobsled. Lifty and Shifty see that Water Flower and Crafty are struggling. So, they go help Crafty to get her off Water Flower. Eventually, Crafty and Water Flower get thrown out of the bobsled with both still fighting. The two fall to the other side of the hill, leaving Lifty and Shifty in Crafty's bobsled without a driver. The raccoons see that they are reaching the hill's edge. So, Lifty gets in the driver's seat of Crafty's bobsled and tries to stall the bobsled's engine, to no avail. The bobsled eventually reaches past the edge and falls. The bobsled explodes, killing both of them inside. At the other side of the hill, Water Flower and Crafty are still struggling against each other as they tumble off the cliff, and then fall onto a snowy slope below. Soon, both begin forming a snowball, and the snowball becomes bigger as they roll down the slope. Meanwhile. Cam E. Leon are fliming Drama and Slushy. Suddenly, they see a giant snowball (which is formed by Crafty and Water Flower inside) apporaching them from behind, so they try to run away. But the snowball eventually catches Drama, Cam E. Leon, and Slushy inside. The snowball continues to roll down the hill and then it reaches a ramp, which sends the snowball flying. The final scene shows Lumpy happily driving his tanker truck on a road. Suddenly, the snowball flies to Lumpy's truck's tanker, which causes the truck to explode, killing Lumpy, along with everyone else that was caught in the snowball. The episode then ends. Deaths *Willia and Beava are killed in the bobsled crash. *Lifty and Shifty are killed when the bobsled they are in falls off the edge of the hill and explodes. *Lumpy, along with everyone else that got caught in the snowball, are killed in the truck explosion when the snowball collides with the truck. Trivia *Lifty and Shifty's deaths are similar to Disco Bear and Petunia's deaths in "Blind Date". *Since this episode. Crafty and Water Flower will no longer face off or encounter each other again, though this will probably only last up to season 120 or above (where they will face off against each other again). *Crafty in this episode wears the exact same suit she wears from the episode "Bell Kringle" Category:Season 116 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors